The present invention relates to an automatic grounds dispenser intended to be installed particularly in an automatic coffeemaker.
An exemplary known automatic dispenser is described in French patent 2713906. This dispenser includes a reservoir arranged to contain a quantity of ground coffee, and at least one rotatable paddle placed in the bottom of the reservoir and driven in rotation by a motor group. The paddle is adapted to rotate in order to transfer predetermined quantity of coffee grounds through a flow outlet opening provided in the reservoir. The grounds that flow through the opening are conveyed toward an outlet provided in a housing and communicating with the outlet opening of the reservoir.
The quantity of grounds transferred is determined by the angular sector traversed by the paddle. This sector is traversed between start-up and stopping of the motor group. It might be noted that at the moment of occurrence of the signal for stopping the motor, the inertia of the motor causes the position at which the paddle stops to have a significant angular variation as a function of the level of coffee grounds in the reservoir, the granulometry of the grounds, and/or the degree of compaction of the mass of ground coffee. This variation induces a substantial variability in the quantity of grounds dispensed from one brewing cycle to another.